Another Kiss Is All It Takes
by oxytocin
Summary: Collection of Inception drabbles, to be updated periodically. Arthur/Eames
1. Addicted To Love

**Addicted To Love**

It took Eames longer than he expected to crack his Point Man. But then again, it was Arthur. He wasn't exactly known for his easy going and playful nature.

Eames decided upon his new goal when he and Arthur were forced to share a hotel room. he had sworn there was something maniacal about Cobb's grin, but he had shrugged while Arthur's face twisted into a frown.

They had barely lasted two hours before Eames was confined to a corner of the room (Arthur had actually made a line out of pillows) so Arthur could work at the desk in peace. Eames was fiddling with the hem of his shirt out of boredom when Arthur let out a sigh of frustration. His hands suddenly extended up, behind his head, and his back arched against his chair as he attempted to stretch out some tension. His shirt rode up a little and Eames, transfixed, was allowed a brief flash of pale skin. And then it was gone.

Arthur turned back to his computer and said, "Don't even think about crossing that line."

Eames huffed, but his mind was still reeling.

It took the next two weeks of carefully poking and prodding Arthur in the right places. Standing too close so that their shoulders were touching, letting his hand linger as he passed something to Arthur, allowing fingers to brush along an arm as Eames attempted to grab the other man's attention. At first Arthur's eyes would quint in confusion, and then Eames delightedly noticed he was beginning to blush (where Arthur was aware of it or not, he definitely was). Once, Eames let himself be particularly daring and gently slid his hand along Arthur's hip while they were sitting next to each other. Arthur promptly stepped on Eames's foot as he hastily stood, but as Arthur stalked off Eames knew he hadn't missed Arthur's cheeks tinging pink.

Finally, as Eames pressed himself against Arthur as he walked by (despite them being in the middle of the room, with no one around), Arthur quickly caught Eames, his fingers grabbing Eames's belt loops and pulled them together. Eames didn't even have time to blink before Arthur, in the most oxymoronic sense, softly crushed their lips together. When they parted, Arthur's eyes dark, Eames couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

As he brought their lips back together, curling an arm around Arthur's waist, Eames realised that victory had never tasted sweeter.


	2. Slow Like Honey, Heavy With Mood

**Slow Like Honey, Heavy With Mood**

Arthur doesn't mind the way Eames has settled into his mind. In fact, Arthur rather enjoys the conversations they have in his dreams, always open-ended and flirtatious.

Never mind this Eames is Arthur's projection. Yes, denial isn't just a river in Egypt, but Arthur is allowed his secrets, deep within his mind.

Arthur just thinks it's as close as he's ever going to get to the actual Eames.

He tells this to Projection Eames one evening, as they're sitting at a fancy little restaurant, constructed rom Arthur's love of elegant archways and dim lighting.

Projection Eames laughs, not unlike how Arthur assumes the real Eames would. Projection Eames just gives him a long, pointed stare, and Arthur thinks this is his mind's way of telling him he's finally gone off the deep end.

But then it's twenty minutes later and they're somewhere more secluded. Projection Eames's hand is sliding up Arthur's back as Arthur grips the man's hips, pushing him against the wall.

And Eames says he has no imagination.

But this obsession, unhealthy as obsessions often are, begins to leak into the real world. When Eames unknowingly stands too close to Arthur, their arms brushing, Arthur has to run off to check his totem. Or when Eames makes one of his usual playful cracks at the Point Man, Arthur's collar suddenly feels tighter.

The trips into the dream world are more frequent. Arthur is more hasty with his projections of Eames, more urgent and needy. And the projection is only happy to comply.

But then, when Arthur is leaning against the projection, clinging to him in desire, something unexpected happens. They're tangled up in the middle of a deep kiss when out of the corner of his eye, Arthur spies...Eames.

He freezes, and the Eames underneath him makes an unhappy noise. Arthur pulls away, looking back and forth between the two men.

He pulls a gun from the table next to them and shoots the Eames that just walked in.

The man falls to the ground. And stays there. He doesn't disappear.

Arthur's face flushes angrily as he looks at the Eames in front of him, who's lips are read and eyes sparkling with amusement.

Eames is laughing when Arthur shoots him in the face.


	3. Dance In The Dark

**Dance In The Dark**

_baby loves to dance in the dark..._

It's not jealousy, Ariadne tells herself.

But she knows it is.

The club lights pulsate in her vision in time to the music that vibrates through her legs with every beat. Her hair is falling in front of her eyes but she doesn't push it away as she moves against the force of the crowd around her. People press against her as the brushes by, moving through the masses until she reaches the wall.

Ariadne leans on the wall of the club, closing her eyes and letting all that's around her fade away. Everything is humming and her mind just won't shut up.

She stands there, wondering what it feels like.

To be loved.

She feels Arthur's kiss on her lips again, because it's a memory that won't ever fully go away. And then the image of those lips pressed against Eames's shoulders flashes through her mind, and her hand curls into a fist.

Ariadne feels around in the depths of her heart and knows it's not Eames, or Arthur she's jealous of. It's their _love_.

She can see their glances, silent brushes of fingers, and the way they whisper to each other when they think no one is around. She just saw Arthur and Eames at the other end of the club, pressed flush against each other, Eames's hand in Arthur's back pocket and Arthur's mouth kissing Eames's neck. In their own personal world of two.

Ariadne realises she's been holding her breath. She inhales deeply and opens her eyes. The flashing lights blur until her eyes focus, and the raw emotion pounding at her brain is too much.

Later Ariadne will tell the other she left the club and went home. She'll lie. She won't tell the truth, which is that she left with a man who had been eyeing her the whole night. She won't mention that when his hand slipped around her waist, she wondered if that was how it felt when Arthur grasped Eames's hips. She won't say that the the height of the release of her pent-up passion she was imagining the man beneath her as Arthur...or was it Eames? There had definitely been a flash of delirium where she had thought she was Eames. Or Arthur.

Ariadne will leave unspoken the full extent of her confused, muddled torrent of emotion.


	4. The Sparkling Diamond

**The Sparkling Diamond**

"Eames," Ariadne asks one day. "Have you ever seen Moulin Rouge?"

"Have I!" Eames exclaims. "Why, Ariadne, it's one of my favourite movies."

They're sitting in the warehouse. Ariadne is perched on the edge of a table fixing her scarf, Eames is sprawled out on one of the lawn chairs unfixing his jacket. Arthur is off to the side, also slipping out of his coat.

Eames gleefully watches Arthur strip as he elaborates. "It's a beautiful movie about love. Gorgeously artistic as well, not to mention extremely funny." Arthur's beginning to undo his shoes to change in to a different pair of socks. "Why do you ask?" Eames turns to Ariadne.

"A friend recommended it to me." she says. "I've never seen it."

"Oh, travesty." says Eames solemnly. "You must watch it."

Eames loosens his shirt collar as Arthur slides off a sock.

"You know, Ewan McGregor's character reminds me a bit of myself, actually. Charmingly handsome, a hopeless romantic."

Ariadne snorts. "And who plays the girl, may I ask?" She grins.

Eames pretends to ponder this, but the two of them know what his answer is going to be. "Ohh..." Eames says slowly "I'd say Arthur. Sparkling diamond and all that, he's a perfect match."

Eames leans back in the lawn chair as he and Ariadne laugh, which is the only thing that prevents Arthur's shoe from coming into contact with Eames's head.


	5. Cinderella Part 1

**Cinderella (Part 1)**

Arthur is eight years old when his parents take him on a business trip to London.

At first he's excited, but he soon realises the most of London he's going to see is the inside of a London hotel room. His parents tell him to be good as they leave him behind for dinner, making him promise not to leave the room or cause trouble.

Arthur's probably the best mannered eight year old in the world, so he thinks it's unnecessary to tell him "not to cause trouble".

He leaves the hotel as soon as he sees their cab pull away down the street.

The air is brisker than Arthur expected, and it bites at his cheeks, but he's happy. This is what he loves, the unknown rushing at his fingertips, transforming into the known.

After about twenty minutes he finds a park and decides to rest a little. It's almost dusk as Arthur climbs on to a bench, teeth chattering a little. He silently berates himself for not grabbing a jacket, especially when he knew London was notoriously cold.

He likes the way the street lamps flicker in the distance as he hears faint laughter coming from the pubs. He likes how the tree leaves rustle a little in the slight breeze and he closes his eyes, leaning back into the bench.

Arthur is like that for a while until he feels the back of his neck prickling. He opens his eyes and sees a figure moving towards him.

The person is there before he really has any time to react, and Arthur sees it's a boy about his age.

"Hullo." The boy says cheerfully. Arthur pauses before responding carefully, "Hello."

"Ah!" the boy exclaims, sitting down next to Arthur on the bench. "America." He leans in closer and squints at Arthur, saying, "What are you, five?"

Arthur's eyes narrow and he scoots away from the boy. "I'm eight." He says defensively. "And how about you?"

"No need, mate." The stranger grins. "Ten."

Arthur is uncomfortable and he thinks the other boy knows it. He makes to slide off the bench but the stranger grabs his arm. "Whoa, hey there!" he says quickly. "I didn't mean to scare you off."

"You didn't scare me." Arthur says automatically and the boy laughs. Arthur frowns. "I need to get back, that's all."

"Oh, I see." Says the boy, sliding his hand down Arthur's arm to Arthur's wrist. Arthur flinches but the other boy's smile is strangely calming.

"You're like Cinderella." He states, and Arthur snatches his arm out of the stranger's grip.

Arthur marches off, ignoring the boy's cry of, "Hey! Wait!" The boy catches up, laughing.

"I'll walk you home then." He says, another laugh at the tip of his tongue. "Wouldn't want a beauty like you harmed, now would we?"

Arthur flushes and the boy shrugs out of his jacket, placing it around Arthur's shoulders. "You looked pitiful." The stranger says, and Arthur doesn't refuse the gesture, because he really was beginning to freeze.

Arthur stops when they reach the hotel and the boy whistles. "You're staying here? More like Lady and the Tramp than Cinderella."

A smile annoyingly bites at the corners of Arthur's mouth, and the other boy sees it. He grins, leading Arthur inside but stopping at the door.

Arthur begins to take off the coat but the stranger stops him, saying, "Keep it for now. Take it as a gesture of good faith that I'll be seeing you again."

Arthur blushes again. The other boy turns to leave, but Arthur quickly shouts, "Wait! What's your name?"

"Eames." Eames shouts back, and then turns around the corner.

"Eames." Arthur repeats quietly to himself, and the name feels sweet on his lips.

* * *

*steps up on podium* Hullo there! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's been looking at my drabbles and whatnot. Whenever I see traffic/reviews (although mostly review, eheh) I get this stupid grin on my face and people think I'm just weird (they do anyways though...) so thank you guys so much! I find it very unbelievable that people like my writing, but it really makes my day that people do~


	6. Potions

**Potions (Hogwarts AU)**

It's the one thing Arthur shouldn't have trouble with. Everyone hates the Slytherins, it's not that difficult to join in on the sentiment.

It's just so damn hard to hate him.

Ravenclaw has Potions with the Slytherins. Arthur has Potions with Eames.

"Pass me the newt tails, would you?"

Arthur doesn't look at Eames as he hands over the ingredient, but he can't surpress a shudder when Eames runs his fingers over Arthur's hand. Arthur doesn't need to look over to know that Eames is gloating.

"Say, Arthur…I didn't see you in the Great Hall last night." Eames says nonchalantly, dropping the newt tails into his cauldron.

It's a little unnerving to know Eames was looking for him. Arthur flips through his book and says, "Had to study."

"That's a shame," Eames continues. "I missed seeing your pretty face from across the hall."

Arthur wishes Eames would shut up, but he mostly wishes his cheeks would stop turning red.

They continue like this for the rest of class, Eames harassing Arthur and Arthur ignoring Eames.

Finally, at the end when they're all packing up, Arthur allows himself to lose composure, just this once.

Eames has just said, "Oh and Arthur, I think that new shirt is really becoming of you."

Arthur leans in close, putting his mouth right next to Eames's ear. He feels a thrill when Eames stumbles as Arthur whispers, "Yes, but I'm sure it'd look better on the floor of your dorm."

* * *

Oh, Arthur...

There's a oneshot floating around the Inception kinkmeme on LJ that I read in like...November? Possibly October. Anyways, it's where I got the idea for this from...I wish I could actually link to it, because otherwise I wouldn't be imagining Arthur and Eames running around in Hogwarts robes. It's really well written, and very funny, so if anyone wants to go digging around for it...I recommend it! ahaha


	7. Cinderella Part 2

**Cinderella (Part 2)**

Arthur is wearing Eames's jacket as he waits for the other boy at the bench in the park the next morning. His hands are shoved into its pockets and the collar is turned up because it's another dreary London morning, and there's a light drizzle of rain brushing his cheeks.

"Almost didn't recognize you." says a voice too close to Arthur's ear, and he's barely able to stop himself from jumping. He turns around to see Eames grinning at him, and the other boy says, "You look unusually cool in that jacket, Arthur darling. Maybe I'll let you keep it."

Arthur's cheeks darken and he tries to ignore how huge the jacket actually is on his thin body.

Eames's eyes twinkle as they rest on Arthur's face and Arthur coughs and begins, "So…"

"So?"

"…sleep well?"

Eames laughs. "Yes, I slept well. Dreamt about you, you know."

Arthur's attempt at starting a normal conversation falls flat. He rolls his eyes and mutters, "How old are you again, anyways?"

Eames continues to laugh and he reaches out to wipe a raindrop off of Arthur's cheek.

There's still a frown on Arthur's face, but he shivers and realizes that Eames is the first person who makes him feel like who he really is - an eight year old kid who feels old and uncomfortable in his skin.

Eames's hand drops and Arthur glances at him as the chuckle sort of dies away in his throat, and he wonders if Eames feels this way too.

They walk through the park, and Arthur doesn't mind how Eames's arm bumps into his or how Eames rambles and rambles on, as if he needs to hear the sound of his own voice. Arthur doesn't even mind when Eames tries to grab his hand, but Arthur still pulls away. He nudges Eames's shoulder with his own instead and says, "What's the plan?"

Eames leads them out towards the streets on the other side of the park. "No plan." He says simply, and Arthur's eye twitches.

The day is spent exploring the shops and streets of London. Arthur is immediately drawn to the more exquisite wares, at one point having to be drug out of a china store by an amused Eames. When the come across a men's tailor, Arthur looks up at the fine suits and tries to imagine what he'd look like wearing them in ten or twenty years. He looks over at Eames who's almost looking at the suits disdainfully and his mouth quirks into a smile.

Eames catches this and grins, leaning to whisper in Arthur's ear, "I'd have to bet you'd look beautiful."

They continue like this for the rest of the week, until Arthur finally allows Eames to slip his hand in the jacket pocket of Arthur's coat (still Eames's, actually) and grasp their hands together. Eames can't look Arthur in the eye when Arthur rubs his thumb along the top of Eames's hand. Arthur is acutely aware of how small he feels next to Eames, of how young he actually is, of how young and probably childish they really are, but that doesn't stop Arthur's tiny eight year old heart from filling his chest when Eames kisses the corners of Arthur's mouth on the last night Arthur is in London.

Arthur hasn't told Eames, but he slips a note into Eames's pocket before they part ways.

When he falls asleep that night, he tries his hardest to ignore the uncomfortable ache in his chest. The next morning, he explains his symptoms to his parents, thinking he must have come down with something from walking with Eames in the rain.

When he's finished, his mother's hand flitters to her mouth and she grins, and his father full on laughs. Arthur frowns, irritated, and asks, "So what do I have?"

"Sounds like you're in love with someone, Arthur." His parents reply, and Arthur blinks rapidly.

Later on the plane, Arthur reaches into his bag and pulls out Eames's jacket. He turns it over in his small hands, the word love running over and over in his mind.

He notices that something fluttered to the floor. As Arthur reaches down to pick it up, he sees it's a note.

Check the front pocket, says the note, and Arthur idly remembers Eames's fingers brushing over the front pocket of the jacket the night before when put the jacket back on Arthur and told him he could keep it.

Arthur digs into the pocket and pulls out a thin, metal ring.


	8. Library

Continuation of Potions! This will probably be a series, because you really can never go wrong with a Harry Potter AU in _any_ fandom.

* * *

**Library (Hogwarts AU)**

"You're annoying." Arthur tells Eames.

It just annoys him more that his comment seems to only amuse Eames.

"I can't help it," Eames says, still laughing. "I just like how cute your face gets when you're frustrated."

They're in the library, and Arthur is glad no one is around to see him heft a book at Eames's face (which he barely dodges). Dinner was a few hours ago and it's getting late, but Arthur wants to finish this one essay before he goes go bed.

Besides, he doesn't get to see Eames as much as he'd like to, not that he'd ever admit that to the boy. He even has trouble admitting it to himself.

Although, Arthur thinks Eames probably already knows. He's like that.

"Are you don't already? I'm getting sleepy."

Or maybe not.

"You're welcome to leave whenever." Arthur says cooly. Eames pouts.

"So you want me to leave?" He asks, but grins when Arthur is silent, suddenly more concentrated than usual on his parchment.

"Well anyways," Eames continues, dragging his finger along the table. "I was thinking that maybe we wouldn't have to part ways tonight, regardless..."

Arthur looks up, eyebrows raised. "You want me to sneak you into the Ravenclaw dorm so we can have a sleepover or something?"

Eames winks. "Or you could come to mind. Unsurprisingly, it's not that difficult to get people into the Slytherin common room."

"Unsurprisingly..." Arthur echoes. Eames regardes him with slight hesitation, but says anyways, "And...I wouldn't really use the term _sleepover_."

Arthur chokes on something, air maybe, but what's important that his heart is now thumping in his chest and the atmosphere between him and Eames is definitely thicker. His eyes dart up from his essay to glance at Eames, who's smirking, of course. Arthur lets out a breath, willing himself not to look nervous, and mumbles, "I've only got one paragraph."

Eames's face immediately brightens, and he leans back in his chair, humming contentedly. Arthur curses himself for being so easy.

Arthur barely manages to finish the essay, because now his head is swimming with images like his clothes all over Eames's room, and thoughts like _"Jesus Christ, we've only kissed like two times and what if-"_

Arthur feels Eames's hand sliding around his waist and Eames asks, "You're done now, right?"

Arthur quickly shoves everything into his bag and turns to kiss Eames squarely on the mouth, forcefully. _Now it's three times_, he thinks, and Eames gives him a look that's mixed with surprise, curiously, and plain arousal. His expression soon fades into that trademark grin, and Arthur finds himself fumbling to grab his bag.

Eames pulls Arthur by the hand through the library and Arthur feels a little giddy.

"We do have classes tomorrow, you know."

"Oh yeah. Wouldn't want to miss those...


	9. Cinderella Part 3

The final installment of the three-part series for this drabble collection! Little Arthur and Eames are adorable, of course, but older Arthur and Eames is where more fun is to be had.

* * *

**Cinderella (Part 3)**

When Arthur steps off the plane, he's eighteen years old and he's lost count of how many times he's been to London since the first time, when he was eight.

Without fail, as he takes a cab to his hotel, his mind begins to wander as rain patters lightly on the windows of the car. He allows himself to let a face form in his mind, a name, and the ring he's kept since he was eight years old feels like it's burning a hole though his pocket.

He squelches the thought, not desiring to remember how many times he searched for Eames every time he visited London, and in consequence, how many times he returned home disappointed, frustrated, and generally pissed at the boy.

_He's a man now..._, Arthur thinks to himself idly, but thinks of the now-man no more.

He's been coming to London frequently now, but it's only been in the last year for various business reasons. This time he's being introduced to a man named Cobb, who apparently has a prospective job for him. Arthur's heard of the man, and is secretly quite flattered and pleased he's being contacted.

He's determined this time to keep his mind on the meeting and be out of London as soon as it's over.

Not look for Eames.

Arthur grits his teeth and rolls his eyes at himself just as the cab stops in front of the hotel. Arthur pays, then steps out, popping open his umbrella before the rain can damage his suit too much.

Arthur actually likes London. He's always been fond of the rain, the dreariness, but also the serenity that comes along with it. He likes Londoners too, far better kept and polite than his neighbours back home in New York.

Dropping his bag at the end of the bed, Arthur looks around the hotel room. It's small, but he managed to request a queen sized bed; even if that bed takes up most of the room.

The meeting isn't until later that night, for dinner, which leaves Arthur to do whatever he pleases for four hours. He decides to rest, stretching across the bed and resolutely not thinking about how the hotel he's staying at is the same one where he received his first kiss.

Arthur is the first to arrive for dinner, which isn't surprising because it's ingrained into him to be early for everything. He fiddles with the edge of the tablecloth while he waits, tapping his foot. He passes the time glancing around at the other patrons, giving in to ordering a glass of champagne. When it arrives, he takes a sip, and as he sets the glass back down on the table, a man approaches the table.

Arthur stands as the man sticks out his hand. He's of medium height, with light brown hair and a charming face. "Dom Cobb." says the man, smiling as Arthur shakes his hand. Arthur returns the smile, about to open his mouth when Cobb continues. "I hope you don't mind, I brought an associate of mine along with me."

Out steps a man from behind Cobb. He's tall, taller than Arthur and quite a bit larger, broad shoulders draped with a suit that Arthur would consider attractive if it weren't for the hideously pink shirt underneath.

Arthur eyes the man curiously. Cobb grins, saying, "Arthur, this is Eames. Eames, Arthur."

Arthur immediately freezes on the spot, which happens to be in the middle of a handshake with Eames. Eames blinks rapidly a few times, and Arthur catches the obvious look of surprise that passes over his face.

Arthur rips his hand away and quickly sits down at the table.

The conversation actually manages to pass smoothly, what with Arthur completely diverting all of his attention to Cobb and Cobb's job proposition. Eames is mostly silent (_for once_, Arthur thinks viciously), and other than the few furtive glances in Arthur's direction, barely moves at all.

Cobb is brilliantly oblivious, for which Arthur is massively thankful. At the end of dinner-meeting, Arthur thanks Cobb graciously, promising to stay in contact, and hastily excuses himself to the restroom.

After his escape, Arthur tries to wash the emotions that are currently screaming around in his brain off, scrubbing desperately at his hands. He scrambles to regain some control, some understanding of the situation, and instead only manages to have his stomach tie in a knot.

He sighs, leaning back against the restroom wall. His hand instinctively goes to the pocket with Eames's ring in it, but Arthur decides otherwise.

Arthur closes his eyes, someone else enters the restroom. After a few moments, Arthur reopens his eyes to see Eames standing at the other end of the restroom, staring at him.

Arthur couldn't be more annoyed with himself for the way his heart flutters in his chest, but he honestly can't help it.

_Has it really been ten years?_

"You were really brilliant at dinner tonight, Arthur." Eames says, all smiles and charm. "Really, Cobb is quite looking forward to working with you."

Arthur is silent, but nods anyways, just to give some reaction. Eames cocks his head and asks, "Where are you staying?"

"Dean Street." Arthur says quietly, begging for his voice not to reveal anything other than indifference.

"Excellent! Me too!" Eames exclaims, and Arthur comes very close to hitting his head on the wall.

Eames continues. "Are you cabbing? Why don't we take one together?" Arthur shrugs.

As the exit the restaurant, Arthur briefly wonders if Eames doesn't remember him. His stomach twists harshly at the thought, but Arthur realises it's entirely possible. Eames gave no signs of recognising that Dean Street was where he and Eames had originally met.

They walk to the corner of the street and Eames asks, "Have been to London before?"

Arthur's really convinced that Eames doesn't know now. He even wonders if maybe this Eames isn't his Eames.

Eames turns to grin at him, eyes sweeping over Arthur in a clearly appreciative glance.

No, this is definitely his Eames.

Arthur decides to cut through the bullshit. "Yes, but my first time was when I was eight."

Once again, he doesn't miss how Eames falters, slightly missing a step. Eames coughs.

"Really? With who?"

"My parents." Arthur replies, pausing briefly to hail a cab. "Although I didn't see them too much, I spent most of the visit out."

As they stand on the street corner, Eames's face is hidden in the shadow of a street lamp. So Arthur can't see his expression when Eames says softly, "Did you have a good time?"

The cab pulls up and Arthur gets in without answering, scooting over to allow Eames inside. Eames slides in, leg brushing against Arthur's and Arthur's traitorous heart quickens.

Eames gives directions, and then Arthur gives his response. "Yes. It was wonderful."

Eames is silent again, but he presses closer to Arthur. Arthur inhales deeply. He feels Eames's breath on his neck, whispering in his ear, "I'm glad."

Arthur surprises himself when he huffs out a laugh and adds, "Yes, well, it's not like the boy I got to know bothered to contact me afterwards..."

Eames pulls away a little to stare at Arthur. Suddenly, he takes Arthur's hand, opening it up, and Arthur realises had taken Eames's ring out of his pocket.

Eames stares at Arthur's hand in awe, then says, "I had no idea." It sounds like the words almost got caught in his throat.

Arthur doesn't respond, aware of how close their faces really are now.

The cab coming to a halt in front of the hotel is like an electric shock. Arthur even jolts, quickly paying the cab driver and getting out, thinking,_ Air, I need fresh air..._

Eames crowds behind Arthur the entire way from the street to the hotel elevator, like he's afraid Arthur is going to run away. Arthur realises that Eames might not be so incorrect in this thought.

Eames's fingers grip Arthur's arm, pulling them back together so that Arthur is forced to face Eames. "I looked for you all the time." Eames says. "I never stopped looking. Every time I was out, every time I saw someone with the same stupid mop of hair as yours. I've been looking for you for ten years."

Anything Arthur had planned on saying, which probably wasn't much, immediately dies in his throat, his mouth going dry. He looks up at Eames, thinking carefully before saying, "I came to London as often as I could." It was an inadequate response, but Arthur couldn't think of much when Eames's blue eyes were that wide and that close.

Eames opens his mouth like he's going to reply, but stops himself, choosing to close the gap and crush Arthur's lips with his. For a fleeting moment Arthur's heart positively explodes in his chest, and then he presses back into Eames, putting ten years of frustration and heartache into the kiss.

They pull away when the elevator doors open to Arthur's floor. Arthur pulls Eames out by tugging on his belt loops and Eames breaks the kiss to laugh darkly, then kisses the corners of Arthur's mouth like he did when they were little. Arthur feels a shiver trickle down his spine.

As Arthur fumbles with the key to open his door, Eames says slowly, "You said something about me not contacting you...I never knew who you were, other than your name and what you looked like."

Arthur opens the door, then turns to frown at Eames. "Yes I did, I slipped my address in your coat pocket."

Eames's face screws up in concentration as he remembers back, then switches into a grin. "Uh, I'm pretty sure I lost that jacket shortly after you left."

Arthur gapes at him, but soon can't help the laugh that escapes from him. "I can't believe it!" He says incredulously. "I thought you had forgotten about me!" He continues to laugh, and Eames looks like it's the best sound he's ever heard.

"You better make it up to me." Arthur says quietly after his laughter has died away, the two of them having shrugged out of their clothing and are now moving towards Arthur's bed.

Eames presses his thumbs into Arthur's hips, enjoying the satisfied sigh it elicits. "Don't worry, I will." He says, then pulls Arthur onto the bed.

* * *

Hopefully this is a nice conclusion to the little series for everyone! I'm back, of sorts, having a little bit of updating here and there to do.


End file.
